Alex
Alex Alex, a young fighter born and raised in Manhattan, sets out to find the mysterious challenger who defeated his mentor and trainer, Tom. Extremely quick and powerful, Alex specializes in hand-to-hand combat with a fighting style that utilizes wrestling techniques and throws, complemented by swinging punches. Appearance Alex first appeared in Street Fighter 3. He is the lead character from that game and he entered the tournament to get revenge for Gill (the boss of the game) beating up his friend Tom. He is consistently training in a martial arts gym that he helps manage with Tom. While he's a muscular character, Alex is still very quick and athletic. In Street Fighter III's endings it was revealed that he defeated Gill, but later on went to seek out another challenging opponent and got matched up against Ryu. Personality Abilities Special Moves •Flash Chop • This moves Alex forward a good bit of distance while he does a slashing motion. Has a lot of priority and the Light and Medium versions can be comboed into pretty easily. The Medium version does more stun than the Light version. While you can use this move to close the gap, it has a good amount of recovery and it is definitely punishable. The Hard version of the attack is chargeable. Once fully charged, it is unblockable and does more damage than any other chargeable special move in the game. While it's tricky to land this in a match, you can time it after you KO one character on the opponent's team so that the unblockable attack lands on the entering character. It's also possible to use partner assists to hold players in place long enough for you to charge it up. The uncharged version of this attack is not comboable. This special move is the only one in the game that turns a character around. •Powerbomb (Command Grab) • Alex's unblockable command grab. Does a great amount of damage and can be placed at the end of air combos for massive damage. It's not too hard to land this if you've scared your opponent into blocking more than they should. If you're confident in your timing, you can deliberately end your air combo without using the command grab, and then wait until they descend in front of you to grab them instead. This will reset the combo counter and thus the damage scaling. Unsafe on whiff, but it has great range and it is difficult to punish its air recovery. •Slash Elbow • This attack is similar to Flash Chop, but has more combo potential. The Light version allows the opponent to remain standing so that you can continue Baroque combos. The Medium version knocks down so that you can gain a positional advantage. The Hard version does a wallbounce, allowing you to combo afterwards into Launcher without the use of Baroque if you're close to the wall. It's really easy to combo into this move and one of the best ways for Alex to put on pressure, but it is very unsafe on block. Most players baroque this move when close to make it safe. As an assist, it does a large amount of hitstun and stays active for a good amount of time, making it useful •Slash Elbow • This attack is similar to Flash Chop, but has more combo potential. The Light version allows the opponent to remain standing so that you can continue Baroque combos. The Medium version knocks down so that you can gain a positional advantage. The Hard version does a wallbounce, allowing you to combo afterwards into Launcher without the use of Baroque if you're close to the wall. It's really easy to combo into this move and one of the best ways for Alex to put on pressure, but it is very unsafe on block. Most players baroque this move when close to make it safe. As an assist, it does a large amount of hitstun and stays active for a good amount of time, making it useful. •Drop Kick • *Snapback Effect* Can only be done after a Slash Elbow, Alex will slam his opponent out of the ring, which is Snapback move. If this lands, your opponent's character is switched out and their partner loses all red life. •Air Stampede (Stomp) • This causes Alex to jump in the air and stomp his feet into his enemy. Light version moves you forward the least amount, Hard the most. Unsafe on block, but must be blocked high. Also, it knocks down on hit. This is a good surprise attack to use against people that are expecting Flash Chops and Slash Elbows from your ground pressure game. It has the ability to cross up quickly. It also hits on-the-ground, allowing you to hit opponents after a knockdown. •Air Knee Smash (Jumping Grab) • Will only grab an opponent who's in the air, but now Alex can also do it while he's jumping. This is an ok anti-air, but usually players will be dashing in on you quickly from above and you won't have time to get this move out defensively. It can be used in air combos, but it's a better idea to end air combos with Power Bombs inste Hyper Combos •Boomerang Raid (Level 1) • Alex throws a bunch of Flash Chops and finishes off with a Power Bomb. Pretty easy to combo into this move, from either the Light or Medium Flash Chops or the Light Slash Elbow. Does good damage, and if the first part of the Hyper is blocked, Alex can still grab unaware opponents with a Power Bomb at the end of the animation. This grab can be avoided with a jump, though. It has good range, but it can be punished badly if the whole Hyper misses. This Hyper has a lot of DHC potential since Alex stays pretty close to the opponent, but in a Cross-over Combination, it's pretty terrible. •Stungun Headbutt (Level 1) • This move is an unblockable grab that automatically stuns the opponent, letting you set up a big combo or Hyper move. The Hyper is outside the influence of the DHC mechanic and cannot be cancelled by any partner's Hyper. It has good range (about half screen), but it can be jumped out of on reaction. There are several tricky setups you can use that make this move inescapable, such as allowing your opponent to free fall right where the headbutts are going to start. You can also combo into it from the Medium Flash Chop. •Hyper Bomb (Level 3, 360 motion) • An unblockable command grab that does an amazing amount of damage. It's possible to combo into this, and it has unbelievable range for a command grab. The startup is pretty fast, too. Cancelling it from a Flash Chop is the easiest and most consistent setup for it, and it adds an extra chunk of damage. Landing too many hits beforehand causes it to be hurt by damage scaling more so than other Level 3 Hypers. Quotes Win Quotes *''"A rematch? It ain't gonna do you any good. You'll just get beat down again."'' *''"What, you weren't ready? Were you really that scared of me?'' *''"You shouldn't have held back, punk! Now you'll just be making excuses for losing!"'' *''"You can talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk yet, loser!"'' *''"Switching out with a partner... Hell yeah! This is just like a real tag team match!"'' *''"Damn, this is just like in the comic books. Pat and Tom ain't gonna believe this..."'' *''"Are you the real (Opponent)? I thought you were supposed to be top tier."'' *''"Looks like you'll need to hit the gym again, that is, if you can get back to your world!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"Thought you could win on guts alone? You obviously didn't know who you were dealing with!"'' (vs. Batsu) *''"Geez, I break through your guard and you just run away. You're a pain in the neck, lady!"'' (vs. Chun-Li) *''"Gonna need to ice my hands after punching you so many times. You made of steel or somethin'?"'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"... Dude, your mask is creeping me out."'' (vs. Karas) *''"Ken the Eagle? More like Ken the Beagle!"'' (vs. Ken the Eagle) *''"That was the roar of a hurricane? Sorry, but I ain't quakin' in my boots here." (vs. Polimar) *"Those big guns of yours are strong, but slow. Too bad my fists are lighning fast!"'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"Never thought I'd meet you here, Ryu. Guess I should be grateful for this opportunity!"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"You must be an outer space knight. Cuz that getup would never catch on in the Bronx!"'' (vs. Tekkaman) *''"Jeebus, I ain't never seen a weapon like that on the streets of Brooklyn!" ''(vs. Zero) Gallery Ultimate All-Stars Alex.jpg Alex.jpg Alex.gif Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters